She's Cheap!
by Lyssie-Loo
Summary: I never thought I'd end up out here. I was Valadictorian. Top of my class. I was pretty enough. I lived in the best part of New York. I had good parents who didn't know there child was out on the streets, hooking. All human.
1. Job

**A/N: Ok, new story. I think its kinda kool. Please tell me what you think. If you think it's bad, good, in between. I'd like it! So here it is!**

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Job. **

**BPOV**

I screamed at the mirror. I was so pissed! I can't believe I lost my job. I can't believe that James told the boss that I was sexual harassing HIM. HE was harassing ME! He was the one to grab my ass when I was bent over the copier. He was the one who tried to kiss me in the elevator. He was the one who repeatedly sent me love notes, chocolate, flowers, and teddy bears. Whatever it's there stupidity! I was the best worker there. I got them over 4 million dollars, but they throw me out, all because when I told the boss James was harassing me James made it look like I was the one who did it all. That bastard! I'm so gonna get him back.

"Hey, Bella! How was work?" My friend Alice asked when she got home from her job. She's a hooker. At first I was a little skeptical when I found out where she worked, but Alice was awesome. I loved her and how she paid half the rent.

"Well you know how James was harassing me?" I asked Alice as I walked into the kitchen with a bottle of vodka and lemons.

"Yea." Alice said looking at my bottle.

"Well, when I went to the boss to tell him how I was afraid of James. That sick son of a bitch turned it around and said I was the one who did it all. So I got FUCKING fired!" I said raising my voice when I got to fucking.

"That bastard!" Alice said graping the bottle and chugging some, then taking a lemon wedge and sucking on it.

"I know, now I'm out of a job. How the hell am I supposed to pay rent?" I asked taking the bottle back.

"Who cares about that I'm more into getting him back!" Alice said pacing the living room.

"Alice, how are we supposed to do that? I mean the guy is like a fucking saint! Except for the whole harassing thing but other than that he is PERFECT!" I said chugging more without a lemon. I was already feeling a little tipsy. Alice looked at me with a smile then ran into her room. While she was gone I looked for more vodka. I heard her come back in, I turned around and stumbled a little. She was holding up a micro miniskirt, a sports bra, and stilettos.

"What am I going to do with your work clothes?" I asked laughing a little at what I said.

"Bella, James comes down to where I work every Saturday." Alice said smiling.

"And?" I asked

"And you need a job." Alice said like it was obvious.

"Alice, I'm drunk, not fucking Albert Einstein. Tell me what your thinking." I said getting pissed.

"You need a job. Hooking doesn't need a resume. James comes down to my block every Saturday." Alice said irritated.

"You want me to hook?" I asked.

"Yes, its easy. Your not a virgin. And you need a job. AND James goes there every Saturday!" Alice said jumping up and down like a bunny on meth.

"Your right. I need a job. And hooking is easy. And we can get James back." I said standing up and walking over to Alice.

"Are you saying what I think your saying Bella?" Alice asked faking happiness.

"Yes, Alice! I'm going to become a hooker!"

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: Ok, just so you all know. I pretty much wrote this in my shower. What did you all think? Good Bad? You tell me. **

**Ally**


	2. First Night

**A/N: Ya! It's the next chap! Okay, there is going to be allot of description, just to let you all know. Also, for my other story He's a sex addict, PLEASE, give me more ideas for the next chap! **

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**First Night**

**BPOV**

I looked at the outfit Alice had picked out, then I looked at Alice's. I don't have the body for this type of outfit. The top looked like zebra skin, it was a halter top that pushed my boobs up to make them look bigger. The top stopped right under my navel. The skirt was a deep red that stopped halfway down my thigh, I had on fishnet stockings and red platforms. My hair was in waves down past my breasts. Alice had done my make up perfect, she had sliver eyeshadow turning into black. My lips were painted a deep rich red to match my skirt.

I looked plain next to Alice, she had on a brown dress that stopped right under her ass. At the top of the dress there was a small circle that showed her clevage. The dress was trimmed with sliver fabric. She looked abousolutly fuckable. She had on a plantium blonde wig that went flowed down her back. She had black eye shadow on, and thick eye liner under her eye. She had simple gloss on her lips.

"Alice, I can't do this!" I said looking into the mirror.

"Bella, you can. Remember it's just sex. And you have 911 on speediale if the guy gets a little to kinky for your liking." She said with a smile.

"Okay, I think I'm ready. But I swear if anyone trys to get me to be a guy for them I'm kicking your ass!" I said with sarcastic smirk. She laughed at me.

"Don't knock it till you try it." She laughed out.

We walked to her corner and she told me to stay with her and she'll tell me which guys to go with and not to. Basically it was like I was an intern and just learning the ropes. I laughed when Alice showed me this guy that was a regular as she called him. He looked about 60, 65. He had a walker and a tank that held oxygen.

"Don't be fooled by his looks. That guy is so kinky I won't go with him again!" Alice said dramatically. I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Don't laugh! He lures women in with his 'oldness' when really he could keep going ALL NIGHT!!"

"Wow, Alice and your really kinky." I said giggling. She glared at me, but continued on about which guys were right and which were wrong.

"Alice, I have to pee." I said interrupting her.

"Oh, go across the street and there's a bathroom in the McDonald's." She said pointing across the street.

I smiled and said thanks and hurried across the street. I walked in and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. I peed, washed my hands and put more lipstick on. As I was finishing up a big burly guy walked in and went to a stall, the next thing I heard was pee going into a toilet. He walked out and washed his hands, and smiled at me. He was quite cute, he had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes that were glazed over. He was huge if he wasn't smiling I would be scared.

"Um, you do know your in the WOMAN'S bathroom, right?" I asked

"Yes, I know. I'm Emmet." He said

"Well, Emmet why are you here?" I asked

"I don't know. I can't remember." He said

"Okay, well follow me." I said

"Wait, whats your name?" He asked

"Bella." I said smiling. He smiled back. I was going to take Emmet back to mine and Alice's apartment. I walked across the street with Emmet following close behind. I saw Alice talking to some girl I learned by the name of Candy.

"Wow, Bella. Got someone already." Candy said smiling.

"No, Candy. He went in the women's bathroom. Alice I think we should let him stay at our place tonight." I said

"Alright, but were not fucking you." Alice said sternly to Emmet.

"I'm wouldn't want the tiny pixie to get hurt." Emmet said. Alice was about to attack.

No, Alice I think he's stoned." I said to her after I waved bye to Candy.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yea, his eye's are all glassy and he doesn't remember much." I said

"Oh."

We got to our apartment and got Emmet to sleep. Then I sat in the love seat watching him sleep waiting for his high to go away. I heard his phone ringing in his pants pocket. He had taken all his clothes of except for his boxers. I quickly graped the phone before he woke up.

"Hello?" I asked

_"Um, hi. Can I speak to Emmet?" _The guy asked.

"Ugh, he's asleep. May I ask who's calling?" I asked.

_"His brother. Whos this?" _The guy asked. He sounded iratted.

"My name is Bella. I found your brother in the woman's restroom in McDonald's." I said

_"What's your adress? I'll come and get him."_

I gave him my address and waited for the rude guy to come and get Emmet.

**...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: So, what did you think? Who is the brother? Hmm? More reviews please!!**

**Ally!**


	3. Stupid Brother!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Guess what! **

_Everyone: What?!_

**Me: I went to the fall out boy concert last Saturday!**

_Everyone: w0000w!!!! That's awesome! Was it fun?!?!?!?!_

**Me: Yes, it was AWESOME! Pete, Andy, Joe, and Patrick were so sexy! **

**Onto the chapter!**

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**EPOV**

**Stupid Brother**

"Hey, baby. I was calling to cancel the cake tasting tonight. Emmet wants to go drinking and morn over his and Lauren's break-up. He caught her cheating with some guy named Mike from her office. I hope you don't mind. I know how important this was to you. Call me back. Love you Tanya." I said into the phone. I can't believe my ass of a brother was taking away mine and Tanya's fuck time. I love Emmet and all but just because he has, excuse me, had a bad fuck doesn't mean mine isn't the best I've had.

I looked down at my caller ID and saw that Tanya was calling me back.

"Hello?" I asked

"Damn-it Edward! You know I wanted to have sex in the bathroom there! I'm ovulating tonight! I was hoping we could try for a little E, or T." Tanya whispered the last part.

"I know baby. I want a little E or T too, but Emmet needs me. How about we fuck twice as much as tomorrow?" I asked. "I have a new position I want to try." I said with sex dripping from my voice.

Tanya giggled and replied. "Oaaah, Eddie, baby! You have me wet with the anticipation!" I hated being called Eddie, but I let Tanya call me it......sometimes.

"I know babe. I got to go. I'm at Emmet's. Bye. Love you." I said as I shut my phone before she could reply.

I got out and looked at Emmet's building. It was a nice old building with about four floors. The first floor on the outside was painted blue but the other three were white. There were only three tenants here each floor was owned by one person. Emmet happened to own the third floor and suite. I walked in and was greeted by the doorman. Frank. I walked into the old fashioned elevator, that had a elevator person. It was so old that the were afraid someone might break it. I thanked the man and went into Emmet's apartment. I found him in his bedroom with a bottle of vodka and a bong.

"Em, what are you smoking?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"What the fuck do you think? Condoms?" He said with venom in his voice.

"Don't be so fucking snippy with me! It's not my fault that bitch cheated on you with a dog! I've told you again and again how she was, but did you listen t me? Fuck no!" I shouted at him as I walked out. I needed to get out, lack of sex was getting to me. I walked a couple of blocks. I was counting in all, 50. I stopped and picked up Emmet's favorite comfort food and bought more Bo's. I walked back towards his apartment.

I walked in and calle his name. No answer. I called again. Still no answer. It was past midnight. Where in the hell could he be? I didn't find a note so I decided to call him.

"Hello?" A woman asked. Oh no! I hope he didn't get a prostitute again.

_"Um, hi. Can I speak to Emmet?" I asked. I hope They aren't in a car in a back alley. _

"Ugh, he's asleep. May I ask who's calling?" The woman asked. Oh god! Please don't tell me she's going to make him pay for sleeping.

_"His brother. Who's this?" I asked. getting irritated. What was this twenty questions?_

"My name is Bella. I found your brother in the woman's restroom in McDonald's." She said. Oh fuck Emmet! You were stoned!

_"What's your address? I'll come and get him."_

She gave me the address and I rushed aver there.

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know this is short but I was kinda working on a new creation while I was doing this. I promise that the next chap will be longer. Tell me what ya think!**

**Ally =**D


	4. Hot Jackass

**A/N: Hey, I'm back everyone! So I figured out another chap for Sex addict! GO check it out, PLEASE?! Oh, and I wrote a new story a lighter version then what I'm used to, but I think it will be a hit its called New me and New love. Check it out 2 PLEASE! I really want some reviews for that story. **

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**BPOV**

**Hot Jackass**

I was reading a novel I found in the kitchen. I couldn't read the tittle, but I'll read anything that has words. It's about a girl who wants to be a vampire but turns out to be a slayer, so she really can't be because she might have to slay her vamp boyfriend! I was busy reading when a rapid knock came at the door. Must be that jackass who was on the phone earlier. I put my book down walked to the door and opened it when I opened it though there was a model type kind of guy.

He had reddish brown hair. He probably died it. His eyes were moss green. Contacts. His body looked real nice, but you never know what could be hiding under all that bulky fabric. That said he is kind of hot, but he's still a jackass. I noticed he didn't have a ring on his finger. So no one snatched him up yet? With his fake looks you'd think he'd been married by 16.

"Where's Emmet." He asked in a silky voice. He probably practiced that at night.

"On my couch. I think he should stay here, he's had a long night." I said with venom in my voice. Why am I being such a bitch? Normally I would fall all over guys like this.

"I'm his brother, I say what he does and doesn't do. Not some prostitute he picked up off the street." He said with a smirk. Hell no bitch it's on!

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming into my apartment and being a bastard. I took your brother in without one single word, and this is how you fucking repay me?! Damn you to hell!" I said right before I slammed the door in his face. Bastard deserved it.

I looked at the clock and found it to be four am. Damn I haven't slept since yesterday. I decided I'd hit the sheets no need for a tried hoe.

Once I had changed and did my nightly routine I climbed into bed and fell into the darkness.

I woke up to a crash. Shit. Is he awake. I jumped out of bed not caring I only had on a tank top and my favorite chesire cat undies. I ran into the kitchen finding the jackass from last night on my floor and Emmet in the kitchen in just boxers.

"What the fuck? Didn't I slam the door in your face last night?" I asked pointing at the ass.

"Yes but I had my _brother_ let me in." He said stressing the word brother.

"Look you were an ass to me calling me a prostitute and all. That is none of your business! You have no clue what I went through for me to have to take up that profession! God! I need the fucking money! I didn't fuck your brother! So go fuck yourself and get the hell out!" I screamed at the gaping figure.

"Bella you woke me up." I heard Alice say. "Morning Emmet." Alice said to Emmet as she walked past me to get some juice.

"Look I'm sorry I don't know what has happened and I didn't know you are a prostitute. I just assumed. So please forgive me." He said.

"Fuck off." I said.

I walked into the kitchen poured myself a cup of coffee and thanked Emmet for making me the coffee. I had forgotten I was only wearing a tank and undies.

"So Emmet. May I ask why you were at a Mickey D's at midnight?" I questioned him.

"I found out my slut of a girlfriend was cheating on me with one of her co-workers." He said finding interest in his own coffee.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said not pressing the issue anymore. "My co-worker hit on me repeatedly and tried to have sex with me and then told our boss that I was the one doing it." I said trying to lighten the mood. I heard laughing. I looked up to find the ass rolling on the floor laughing.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked him. He stopped laughing imetidly.

"I just found that funny." He said. "I'm Edward by the way."

"Don't care." I said finishing my coffee and leaving to go take a shower.

I turned on the water making it extremely hot. I loved when the hot water relaxed my muscles. I shook off my clothes and jumped into the water. I latheread up my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, watching as the suds run down my breasts. I rinsed my hair and got my strawberry conditioner, running my fingers through my hair. I graped my freesia body wash and scrubbed my body trying to get the filth of the street off of me. I ran the water through my hair rinsing the conditioner away and the body wash. I quickly turned the water into a bath got some bubbles and decided for a nice hot bubble bath with candles. I walked out into the living room with only a towel draped around my body.

"Alice." I called "Where are the candles?" I asked

"She told me the are in the cabinet by the sink." I heard someone call back. That's not Alice.

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: So what do you think? Hmmmm? Good? Bad? **

Ally =D


	5. Assholes and Periods

**A/N: Hey everyone. I might be looking for a Beta, so if your interested in becoming my Beta please contact me at adcheckon(at)yahoo(dot)com. Keep reading! **

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**BPOV **

**Assholes and Periods**

"What are you doing here?" I asked pissed that Alice hadn't made him leave.

"Alice told me to wait here while she and Emmet got break fest." He said as his eyes feasted on my body like I was a five course dinner. All men are the same. I walked into the kitchen and quickly grabbed the candles and ran back to the bathroom. I lit all of the ten candles and grabbed my book. I climbed into the tub and fell into the wonderful world of 'Stake That'. I was on chapter ten when I heard the bathroom door creak open. I thought it was Alice so I didn't make a move to cover up, but of course I was wrong.

"Hey, Alice. Got break fest?" I asked to the person in the doorway.

"If I was greeted like this by my fiance I would so be home chained to the bed." I heard from the doorway. I looked up to see Edward standing there smiling at me.

"What the hell? Get out!" I screamed and threw my book at him. He jumped out of the way and quickly ran off to the living room. What an ass. I didn't need this. I got out of the tub dried off and threw on my P.J's. I walked into the living room to see Edward, Alice, and Emmet sitting around the dinning table with coffee, O.J, eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. It looked so good I ran to the table and started cramming everything I could into my mouth. I looked up to see Alice looking at me with disgust and Edward and Emmet looking at me with a hint of arousal.

"What?" I asked through my mouthful of food.

They didn't respond just kept eating and talking amongst themselves. I finally finished all my food and sat down with my hand against my stomach and burped really loudly. I looked at everyone for their response.

"Eww! Bella, how could you do that?! We have company over!" Alice screeched at me.

"Nice one! Teach me how to do that babe!" Emmet cheered at me I merely smiled. Edward didn't say anything just looked at me, just looked at me with something in his eyes that I didn't know what was. I looked at him questioningly. He looked away when I did that. Whatever hes an ass.

About an hour after break fest Edward and Emmet left. Me and Emmet exchanged phone numbers while Edward just stood around like a dumb ass. I watched them walk to Edwards car and drive of. Alice left to go get groceries and I was home alone, again. I decided to put a movie on and chill. I popped some popcorn and got a soda and watched The Notebook. Such a sad movie that I loved. It really showed me how much my love life is lacking. I cried in all the right parts, and wished I was Rachel McAdams kissing Ryan Gosling. I smiled as I heard Alice walk in screaming about old perverts, and how they think hookers aren't people too. Alice being Alice. I left her alone to rant by herself while I peed not needing to hear this.

"Bella? Where'd you go?" I heard Alice calling me. I laughed a little at how oblivious she is. I finished peeing and walked into the kitchen to see her putting away some chips. She could hardly reach the top cabinet. I giggled at how funny she looked.

"Are you going to help me or just stand there and giggle?" Alice asked heading to grab a chair. I walked up to her grabbed the chips and stood on my tippy toes and got the chips in.

"What the fuck happened to your shorts?" Alice gasped as soon as I turned around.

"What?" I asked chasing my ass around looking like a dog.

"There is a big red spot on your ass!" Alice said stopping me from chasing my butt.

"What!" I exclaimed running into the bathroom and looking at my butt through the mirror.

"Are you on your period?!" Alice asked.

"No, I shouldn't be. I'm not supposed to start for at least two weeks!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air dramatically.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You started and now you can't go out tonight becuase of that. Sorry, we would of hooked you up with a man too." Alice said walking out of the bathroom.

I was kinda' happy about not going.

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**.

**A/N: So? What do you al think? Good? Bad? Personally I don't think it's my best chap. **

Ally =D


	6. Getting to know the asshole

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know you are pissed at me for not updating. I am so truly sorry. I know a lot of people liked this story I actually couldn't think of a good next chap and now I have. OK, if anyone has been reading my other stories then you know I have set dates for all of my stories and I set this up so every Wednesday a new chap will be up. Fridays, New Me and New Love, Sundays He's a Sex Addict He Doesn't Love you. So yea. Here is the chap you all have been waiting so long for. **

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**BPOV**

**Getting to know the asshole**

It was about eight in the evening when Alice left to go to 'work'. I needed to clear my head, so I decided to go for a jog in Central Park. I put on a pair of black yoga pants and a white wife beater. Along with some Nike tennis shoes. I found my i-Pod Mini and the strap on my arm in my laundry basket. I walked out of mine and Alice's apartment and hailed a cab. He pulled up near the park and I gave him money hoping out of his car. I started my i-Pod o a random song. I got Daylight by Matt & Kim. This was a good song to listen to while you jogged through New York. I looked around to be sure no predators were lurking around before I started jogging. I looked at the bums sitting on benches with hardly any clothes on. It tore my heart up to find that people can't keep their life in order, I guess I'm sorta' like a bum. I can't keep a good job and now I'm out on the streets.....hooking. I am so like a bum.

I was going through a tunnel when I felt someone grap my elbow and pull me against the wall. I hit the wall, hard. I looked up with scared eye to the person that did this. Green eyes stared back at me.

"You bastard! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I scremed at him.

"Shhhhhh."

"No! You have no right to throw me up against-" I was muffled by his large hand clamping over my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" Edward whisper yelled. "There is a guy with a fucking gun not to far from us. Now, if you want a bullet in your head then continue to talk!" Edward whispered.

I nodded my head and pushed his hand away from my mouth. Edward got in front of me as some way to protect me, yea like he can really save me from a gun. I held my breath so I didn't blow his ear and he get the wrong idea. I heard a gun shot and then I was being shoved out of the tunnel and into the woods. I landed on the ground gasping for air. I felt someone land on top of me and the air I had finally breathed in was knocked out of me. I looked up expecting man with a gun telling me to 'Shut the fuck-up before he blows out my brains', but it was Edward looking down at me with fear. Wow, this must be real.

"He was coming into the tunnel. Sorry I had to push you and land on top of you." Edward said rolling off me. "Looks like were going to be here for a while."

"What! Why?!" I said sitting up.

"Because we don't know if that fucker will be here long. Now shut-up."

"How long?" I asked sighing.

"I don't know. Maybe till morning when it's save." He said looking around. I sighed again showing him my discomfort. We sat there for I don't know how long not speaking, just looking at each other. I finally got up realizing that my balder might explode.

"Where are you going? We need to stay together." Edward said following me behind a tree.

"I'm going pee, and I don't think we should be together for this."

"I'd let you stand next to me while I piss." Edward said with a sly smile.

"Ughh. Stand behind the tree and no peeking, and I swear to god, you fucking peek I'll rip your balls off and force feed them to you with a spoon." I said pushing past him to get to the other side of the tree. I hurriedly pulled my pants down and squatted down to the ground and peed. I didn't want to use a leaf so I drip dried. It took about three minutes for me to dry off before I pulled my pants back on and walked around towards Edward. We walked a little away from our new 'bathroom' and sat down.

"So, Bella tell me about yourself." Edward said smiling at me.

"What would you like to know?" I asked knowing I wouldn't be able to keep quite all night.

"Well, how about we play twenty questions?"

"Sure. Do I get to ask questions?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Only if you want. What is your favorite hair care product?" He asked.

"I don't use any except shampoo and conditioner. What is your favorite color?"

"Brown."

"Euck. Why brown? It's such an ugly color. The color of mud, tree bark, shit........"

"And your eyes." He said shushing me. I blushed. We continued our game and talked some more and we both ended up falling asleep next to each other. I had a wonderful dream that me and Edward were going to get married and not that bitch he is going to marry.

I awoke to the sun shining on my face and Edward's hand draped across my stomach. My bed seemed really uncomfortable at that moment. I pushed his hand away and lifted up my upper body and strecthed. We were in the woods. Then it all came flooding back to me. Jogging. Tunnel. Gunshot. Woods. Talking. Sleep.

Me and Edward had fallen asleep after running for our lives, sorta'. I woke Edward up and we both made it back to the streets save. We headed our seprate ways. I made it home in no time. Alice screamed at me and lechered me about how I need to call if I'm not going to be home. I just ignored her and went to my room. I sprawled out on my bed thinking about Edward.

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: There you go! The new longer chap! I hope everyone liked it. I have no right to ask for reviews but I will. So anyway please review, and please check out** peacelovenintendo**'s youtube account. Really good stuff they have on there. So go check it out please. **

Ally =D


	7. Author note

**A/N: Hello all! I am deeply sorry I haven't updated since last year. I know, I am a terrible author. Please forgive me. I have been very busy since I started high school. I am trying to update all my stroys before March 31st. I know that's awhile away but I have allot of other school stuff. So please please remember that its going to take awhile for new chaps. Also lets thank my amazing beta for waiting so patiently. Thank you Jane. I also want to thank you guys to. I appreciate all the reviews, but just please wait. **

:{D Ally

^ Mustache man!


	8. Important I'm back bitches for good!

Hey everyone its Alley. Um I've decided to delete all the stories and reload them up one at a time starting with New me New Love. That one is closer to home. Names will be changed once everyone has read this. I've matured and now know how to properly operate a computer and word on my computer. So by Wednesday a new a new updated version of New Me New Love will be there and restarted with a new name so please keep posted if you liked that story.

Alley out!


	9. It's time

Hey guys, I'm about to post the new and improved New me New love. Tomorrow at 12 pm EST I will be deleting the original New me New love. So make sure you know about the new version.

Alley out!


	10. Chapter 10

Anyone who is reading my stories needs to know as soon as I get a new laptop I will either fix or update my stories. Thanks for being there everyone.


End file.
